


Our Utopia

by SWEETS1GHS



Series: Adventures of the Crescent Coven [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Basically everyone x everyone, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seonghwa is old af, Vampire AU, Vampires, soft moments, this is my first fic on here I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEETS1GHS/pseuds/SWEETS1GHS
Summary: It's not his fault that Hongjoong fell for the sweet, cleaning-obsessed vampire named Seonghwa.It's not his fault either when he also becomes enthralled with the rest of Seonghwas coven and finds out that polyamory is totally amazing.It is his fault though, when he ropes his college crushes and best friends Mingi and Yeosang into the hot mess of the Crescent Coven.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Adventures of the Crescent Coven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166624
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. The Covens Current Human Obsession

Seonghwa honestly doesn't know how he let Wooyoung convince him to leave his amazing, comfortable bed where he was cuddled up in between Yunho and San.

But here they were, being glared at by humans as they walked down the street to Wooyoungs favorite boba shop.

It was a common occurrence for Seonghwa to take his youngest out, trying not to focus on the rude comments thrown their way.

Unlike the folklore about Vampires, they in fact can go out in the sun. They simply sunburn easier and are naturally nocturnal. So it is still a pain to go out during the daytime but seeing the bounce in Wooyoung's step is worth suffering through the sun for in Seonghwa's eyes.

"Jongho guess who's here!" Wooyoung squealed once he opened the door, causing all the staff to look over at him and groan.

Jongho, Yunho's(and the rest of the covens) current human obsession worked at the boba shop. Wooyoung loved the younger boy and tried to get him to open up to himself and San, but it was pointless. The human preferred only to be around Yunho since the duo could be very suggestive and a bit much. He was warming up to Seonghwa, which the eldest loved.

He always liked to befriend a few humans every century just to see how the culture has changed. 

Although the fondness he felt for the human who was now smushed against Wooyoungs red sweatshirt-clad chest was different. But he refused to act on his thoughts and feeling until the human was properly comfortable around him.

The eldest gave a wave to the human before settling into one of the booths of the boba shop, putting an elbow on the table and resting his head on his palm, staring at Wooyoung and Jongho as the vampire talked the boys ear off whilst he made their drinks.

Another thing to mention, Vampires can intake a little amount of human food, and if they go over their limit, they throw it up or become severely ill depending on what food it was and how large of a portion. So having a cup of boba or a small bowl of ramen was okay, nothing past that though.

"Love, come sit down. Jongho won't speed up just because you speak faster," Seonghwa chided calmly making the younger pout before coming over and nestling himself into Seonghwa's side.

It didn't take too long before Jongho slid into the booth seat opposite them and handed them the drinks they ordered every time they came by.

Strawberry milk tea for Seonghwa, Lychee milk tea for Wooyoung.

"Hello precious," Seonghwa greeted the human with a smile, the pet name causing the human's ears to burn red, his heartbeat speeding up for a few seconds which both vampires caught, causing them to grin wider.

"Hello Seonghwa Hyung. Is it still okay if I come over tonight? I don't want to intrude," at the human's words Seonghwa frowned and reached across the table to grab the boy's hands which were resting on the tabletop.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are welcome at any time. Yunho gave you his spare key remember? Don't ever worry about intruding on us, sweetness. Okay?" Jongho nodded at Seonghwa's words, looking down and playing with Seonghwa's fingers much to his delight and Wooyoung's jealousy.

"I know... I just get scared about impeding on your guys' life. I dunno I just feel bad that you like.. have to smell me? What if I trigger one of you? I don't want to be the reason you're thrown in jail or killed."

Wooyoung, who was drinking his boba and grumbling, quickly abandoned the drink to sit beside the younger and cradle him to his chest yet again.

Seonghwa felt himself frown and tightened their interlocked fingers.

"Jongho baby please don't worry about that! Even if you were bleeding right next to us, we wouldn't dare harm a single hair on your head. We are all over a century old so please realize our self-restraint and our love for you, even if you won't accept mine or Sannies love," Wooyoungs kind words turned playful at the end, causing Jongho to let out a muffled laugh into the vampire's chest making him all but vibrate with happiness.

Seonghwa felt a buzz in his back pocket and quickly fished out his phone, frowning. Yunho and San should be dead asleep by now, after staying up for a whole day to binge the Avengers and Star Wars. 

Dr. Jung  
Seonghwa, you need to come in  
there has been another attack victim. 

Seonghwa pursed his lips before looking over at the duo across the booth. "Woo baby, I need to take you home now. Dr. Jung just texted me about another victim."

Both Jongho and Wooyoung gave surprised expressions at the eldest's words. "Another one? It's been a week! What is with rouges these days? God ruining my fun by being assholes." Wooyoung grumbled, peeling himself off Jongho who seemed to frown at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry gorgeous but you know how bad it can get once word gets out. Remember it's only a few days stuck at home, plus Jongho will be over after his shift to keep you all company." Wooyoung pouted but followed his sire out of the shop after leaving Jongho the money owed.

They briskly walked down a few blocked before turning down a narrow alleyway. At the end of this one was a vampire-run subway, that stopped inside the vampire district.

The Vampire district was where all the Vampires in that vicinity had to reside. It was big enough to house all who lived there, but it alienated vampires even more. It showed how even if they proved they could coexist with humans, that the humans would never trust them to be their neighbors.

The vampires who tried to do so were quickly taken to jail for breach of the treaty. Which Seonghwa found utterly ridiculous but there wasn't much he could do, choosing to stay out of politics as much as he could.

Seonghwa grasped Wooyoungs forearm before the boy could go down the steps. "I'm going to leave you here instead, don't forget to lock the door behind you love, and don't let anybody in."

Wooyoung simply hugged the taller and kissed his cheek before departing down the stairs and into the station.

Sighing, the silver-haired vampire turned back around a exited the alleyway before hailing a taxi and giving directions for the Hospital.

This would be a long day, Seonghwa could feel it.

" Dr. Park! You're here faster than I anticipated," was Hoseok's response when the vampire entered the room, putting on his white lab coat with his name tag.

"I was out with Wooyoung. Now, how bad is it?" Seonghwa asked as the human handed over the clipboard as they walked down the hospital hallway.

"She got here ten minutes ago in critical conduction, we managed to stabilize her and put her in a drug endured coma, but I fear the venom will make quick work of it." Seonghwa hummed as he read over her file. She didn't seem to need any special medical attention which made the vampire's job much easier.

Hoseok stopped them at a door and opened it, grabbing the clipboard back as they entered the room.

The smell of blood hit Seonghwa like a slap in the face, making the male concerned as he reached the woman.

She had many bite wounds littered on her neck and shoulders, the cotton pads not doing much to hide the blood quickly coating them.

"She's losing too much blood you need to have a transfusion before I can work on her," Seonghwa told the doctor who proceeded to grab a blood bag and another IV strip.

Once the transfusion began, Seonghwa was able to begin. The vampire grabbed the tray that sat on the bedside table, opening a bottle of antiseptic and pouring it on a cotton square.

He then took off one of the bandages against her neck and wiped the access blood off so he could get a good look at the puncture wounds.

"Female Vampire, newly made, this could have been their first feed given how she focused on her neck," Seonghwa mumbled, hearing as Dr. Jung took down notes and made sure to check her vitals.

"I'm going to insert the antivenin now through her left wrist for ten seconds," Seonghwa stated, looking at Hoseok to make sure he was watching.

"Go ahead, cameras are on and a recorded it," Hoseok nodded at the vampire. Vampires were like snakes in the sense of they had venom, but vampires could manipulate it for their personal benefit. For docile Vampires like Seonghwa's coven, they made sure to use their venom to numb whoever they're drinking from, even after they've stopped. Their numbing venom lasts for a few minutes afterward and then the dull ace of pain will show up, nothing more. 

But some vampires like to revel in the pain, even if they don't see it. Which means at first it causes a euphoric feeling on the subject up until they stop feeding, and once the fangs were retracted the venom changed from pleasure to pain, often causing seizures or paralysis for minutes at most.

But all vampires also held anti-venom, which attracted the venom in a human's system and drew it out of their bloodstream and into the vampire's mouth.

This is why Seonghwa chose to apply for a hospital position, specifically for vampire attack victims. He didn't need more than a year of medical school over the basic terms and things he would need to know, since he didn't actually come in contact with normal hospital patients. And he didn't have to worry about staying for more than half a day instead of spending three days in a row there.

He carefully lifted the patient's left arm and bit into her wrist, sucking as much venom out of her system until the ten seconds were over.

Her body took it well, his own bite mark not swelling or oozing blood. He had successfully eradicated the venom. Now to get a blood sample and run tests on the remaining venom in her bloodstream to track down who did this. Seonghwa couldn't extract all of it without the patient losing too much blood in the process. 

Whilst Seonghwa was away at the hospital, Wooyoung had returned safely and was surprised to see Yunho and San cuddle up on their couch, watching the Mandalorian and stealing a few kisses.

"Awe hey that's not fair I want some," the youngest vampire whined causing the duo to stop and San to all but sprint from his perch on Yunho's lap to squish Wooyoung in his embrace.

Wooyoung pushed himself away from San's chest before giving him a short kiss and tugged the older to again cuddle Yunho, who was pouting at the loss of contact.

Once they were settled, Wooyoung now on Yunho's lap, and San cuddled up to Yunho's side, pulling Wooyoungs legs over his own.

Wooyoung rested his head on Yunho's shoulder, pressing a few kisses to his neck and jaw before snuggling closer and focusing on the show. 

They watched three more of the hour-long episodes before the familiar sound of keys jingling and the door being unlocked came from the front door.

Jongho dropped his overnight bag by the door, kicking off his shoes, and gave them all but a fleeting glance before disappearing into their kitchen.

Yunho frowned at that, moving Wooyoung onto San's lap, who happily began littering Wooyoungs face with kisses earning surprised giggles. 

Yunho then moved into the kitchen where Jongho was humming and looking in their fridge. He came up behind the human and circled his arm around his waist, kissing the crown of his head.

"What's wrong Jongie?" Yunho murmured into the brunet's hair. The human ceased his humming and shrugged, closing the fridge and resting his head against it.

It wasn't uncommon for Jongho to show up in low spirits, hiding away from them in the kitchen or their game room down the hall. He had his own apartment but it was too lonely there, even if he wanted to be alone or was embarrassed to be seen, it was nice to know he wasn't actually alone. That he had four others listening in from all parts of the house at times.

Jongho and Yunho had started flirting whenever Wooyoung dragged the taller out to get boba with him when Seonghwa was busy.

That had been a little over 8 months ago, and when Jongho started to come over, he was made aware that the coven was polyamorous when he caught Wooyoung, San, and Yunho making out on the living room floor in their makeshift blanket nest. 

Although surprised, he didn't leave Yunho and their possible relationship, instead slowly warming up to the others. But it was hard when woosan constantly pined after him. So he chose to stay mostly exclusive with Yunho for now, allowing Seonghwa in on rare occasions.

"Work just... there was another attack victim and after the hyungs left, word spread and everyone who came in was talking shit about vampires. It just makes me so mad that they would judge an entire race from one idiot. It's not like humans don't attempt murder too." Jongho huffed, tensing in Yunho's embrace.

Yunho frowned, twirling Jongho around in his arms and cupping his face. "Baby do not worry about people like them, there will always be people who hate us. But as long as you know that not every vampire is out to eat humans, then there is nothing to fear. We all love you, especially Wooyoung but I'm sure you already knew that."

Jongho flushed at Yunho's last sentence. The vampire hummed and smiled before kissing the human lightly and let go of his face. "Now, would you like me to make you something?"


	2. Cuties, Cleaning, and Cuddles

Seonghwa groaned as he rolled his neck. He had just left the Hospital and the sun was beginning to set.

He tiredly pulled his phone out to see a message sent by Wooyoung. He opened it and smiled when it was a picture of his coven and Jongho cuddled up on the couch. Wooyoung making a peace sign in the front whilst everyone else was focused on presumably the TV.

Gaze locked on his phone, trying to save the picture and change it to his wallpaper. He didn't get the chance to before someone knocked into him sending his phone flying as well as himself stumbling.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I should have- oh, oh my god," Seonghwa blinked at the human who just ran into him, who was gaping in awe at the vampire.

"You- wow you're beautiful umm, I'm really sorry about that I should have looked where I was going." The human rambled, flushing as red as his hair.

He was about the height of Wooyoung, had many piercings on his ears as well as a nose stud. He was very attractive if Seonghwa was honest, probably one of the prettiest humans Seonghwa had seen. Not to mention his bright red hair that the vampire thought looked amazing with his skin tone.

"It's quite alright, I should have been more attentive as well. You're quite beautiful yourself," Seonghwa amended, reaching down to grab his phone off the sidewalk so passerby's wouldn't step on it.

The human flushed again, looking down bashfully for a few seconds. "I... thank you. Did I break your phone?" Seonghwa shook his head much to the human's relief.

"My phone is fine do not worry your pretty little head. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading home now," Seonghwa smiled, moving to go around the stunned male.

"W-Wait! What's your name?" The human called out making the vampire grin as he turned to look at the human.

"Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa." 

Hongjoong all but ripped the door off its hinges as he entered his apartment that he shared with his college friends. "Guys, guys oh my god I just met the most beautiful creature on earth." He gushed, making Mingi roll his eyes from his perch on the kitchen stool.

"Joong, please tell me you didn't find another young professor to ogle at during class." Hongjoong wrinkled his nose at the tallers statement.

"God no, he was a vampire! Who weirdly smelled like antiseptic? Anyway, I literally ran into him on my way home, and fuck he was beautiful, polite and his voice was like music to my ears!" Mingi snorted in amusement.

"How do you manage to find someone new to crush on every week? Is your heart okay?" Hongjoong pouted as he took off his shoes and sat on the stool beside Mingi, snatching popcorn from his bowl.

"My heart is fine thank you very much. And it wishes to meet Park Seonghwa again," at the mention of the vampire's name, Yeosang, Hongjoong's other roommate entered the foyer and gasped.

"Wait you met Park Seonghwa? The vampire?" Hongjoong furrowed his brows and slowly nodded.

"Do you know him?" Hongjoong questioned as Yeosang also took a handful of popcorn much to Mingi's protest.

"He's our Vampire Attack Victim specialist, he's so sweet and hot. All the nurses gossip about him during their lunch break." Yeosang revealed, leaning against the countertop.

Yeosang was interning at the Seoul Hospital in forensics and often saw the vampire, their wards being fairly close.

"Oh wow, that explains why he smells like antiseptic." Yeosang rose his eyebrows and Hongjoong's statement.

"You smelled him? Weirdo," Hongjoong bristled whilst Mingi held back his laughter, shoulders shaking in amusement.

"I didn't mean to! We smashed into each other, my nose squished against his shirt and I just inhaled because I was surprised. I don't go around sniffing people I find attractive, that's weird." Yeosang nodded, but the smug look didn't leave his face much to Hongjoong's annoyance.

"Mhm, just don't get your hopes up, he and his coven are... very close. Although I did hear about them claiming a human so maybe you do have a chance?" Yeosang muttered, trying to recall what one of the nurses mentioned at lunch earlier that day.

"Very close? Claiming a human? Isn't feeding on humans illegal?" Hongjoong let the questions fly out of his mouth.

"I meant that they're all romantically involved with each other, the human too. And technically it isn't illegal if they sign a consent form so," Yeosang spoke, watching as Hongjoong's eyes widened.

"Yknow Yeo that's kinda creepy how much you know about Seonghwa," Mingi commented, stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey! It's not like I ask him about it, he openly talks about his boyfriends," Yeosang huffed, standing up from his leaning position.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say."

"I'm not lying you toad!"

"Toad? What kind of insult is that?"

Hongjoong tuned out their bickering, letting his mind wander to the pretty vampire with silver hair who called him beautiful. 

"But whyyyy do I have to clean?" Wooyoung moaned in protest, stretching across the black leather couch of their living room. Seonghwa simply walked over and pulled Wooyoungs dead weight body up into a sitting position and crouched down in front of him.

"Because little one, it is cleaning day and I know your bedroom is messy. So go help San out before I make you clean the upstairs bathroom too," Seonghwa threatened, patting Wooyoungs thighs a few times before standing back up and walking into the kitchen to check on the Jongho and Yunho.

The human didn't have to clean, he really should be asleep right now as it's 1 am. Yet it became a habit to help the coven with their weekly house cleaning since he is partially at fault for the mess.

They had stocked more human food than they could consume solely for him, and Seonghwa made sure to buy all the proper cooking utensils, whilst Yunho learned to cook for his human boyfriend.

They were so sweet and welcoming, and they spent so much money on him that he couldn't not help out. They made him feel loved and appreciated, the least he could do was participate in the family cleaning, since he was basically a part of the coven by now.  


Seonghwa watched as Jongho and Yunho cleaned the kitchen, playfully shoving each other or lightly hitting each other with damp towels from drying off dishes.

Seonghwa didn't notice he was moving towards Jongho until he had wrapped one arm around the human's waist and another around his shoulders and tucked his head under his chin before pressing a light kiss to his hair.

The human stilled and tensed for a moment making Seonghwa regret his decision and instantly retracted himself. "I'm sorry precious, I didn't mean to overstep," Seonghwa murmured an apology to the still half-stunned human.

Yunho, who was wiping down the countertop, looked up with worry at the eldest's voice.

"Ah- no it's okay, I just wasn't expecting it," the human mumbled before hesitantly hugging the eldest vampire and snuggling into his chest, heartbeat increasing with nerves.

Seonghwa grinned, looking over at a beaming Yunho before circling his arms around the smaller once more.

They stayed like that for a minute more before Yunho joined in on the hug from the side, resting his head on Seonghwas shoulder and running a hand through Jongho's hair.

The human seemed to revel in it, letting out a noise of happiness as he was pressed closer into Seonghwa's chest, the familiar smell of antiseptic and lemons with a hint of roses. He only knew so much because he's used Seonghwa's body wash when the upstairs bathroom ran out the past summer. 

The trio stayed like that for a few moments, slightly swaying in the entryway of the kitchen, Seonghwa occasionally kissing the top of Jongho's head and Yunho's forehead. They basked in the quiet that came with Wooyoung and San being occupied with cleaning the disaster of their shared bedroom. 

Those two chose to room together after clicking instantly once Wooyoung turned. The upstairs did have five bedrooms, so there were two spare ones. Even once Jongho joined he would sleep in Yunho's room or on the couch if the human was too lazy to get up after a movie marathon. 

Once they separated, Seonghwa kissed both their cheeks and went to check on the younger vampires, leaving behind a content Yunho and dazed Jongho. 

"Boys your room better be clean!" Seonghwa raised his voice so the duo could hear him as he climbed the stairs. He heard a squeak of surprise followed by a thud and shuffling. 

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he sighed and mentally prepared himself before gripping the doorknob and opening the door. 

Although he was pleasantly surprised when he found the floor spotless, and the familiar smell of his air freshener beginning to take over the smell of the shared room. That was until he turned to see most of the clothes that used to litter the floor were now shoved haphazardly into their clothing drawers. 

Turning to the duo who were obviously making out before Seonghwa's call, Wooyoung in an oversized dress shirt- probably Yunho's - with his hair mussed up, and San with no shirt and hickeys on his neck and jaw slowly disappearing. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"For the love of everything under the sun, please actually fold your clothes or bring them to the pool room." Seonghwa groaned before leaving to check on Yunho's room. The pool room held their washer and dryer, tucked in a closet meant for pool supplies. 

Thankfully, aside WooSan's disaster, the house was clean enough for Seonghwa to let Yunho and Jongho go to the game room to play a round of billiards. Seonghwa retired to his own room, getting ready to sleep early due to the exhaustion of having to be awake all day and cleaning. 

Although he was pleasantly surprised when he heard a hesitant knock on the door. He could hear Jongho's erratic heartbeat in anticipation as he called to let him enter. "What is angel?" Seonghwa softly spoke as Jongho hesitantly entered the room further. 

He had caught the vampire whilst he was changing into a comfortable silk top and looked away after seeing a flash of the flat, slightly toned stomach Seonghwa had. 

"I uh, wanted to know if it was okay if I could umm, join you? Yunho is playing Among Us with San and Wooyoung but I'm tired." Jongho looked down as he spoke, playing with the edge of his sweatshirt anxiously. 

Seonghwa was sure if his heart was still beating, that it would have stuttered like crazy at the human's words. He closed the distance between them and grabbed Jonghos fidgeting fingers, squeezing them. 

"Of course love, I was just about to turn off the lights. Go and make yourself comfortable." Seonghwa murmured, kissing the top of Jongho's bangs. The human hummed in acknowledgment and hastily climbed into Seonghwa's bed as the vampire turned off the lights and made sure his drapes blocked out the sun so he wouldn't wake in a few hours when the sun rose. 

Once Seonghwa joined him on the bed, he was pleasantly surprised again when Jongho immediately curled against the vampire, snuggling his head under his chin with a cute noise. 

He could feel the burn in Jongho's cheeks as well as how his heart hadn't calmed down since he entered the room. Seonghwa frowned at this and gently pried the boy away from him slightly so he could see his face, even in the dark. 

"Precious, what's got you so worked up? Do you perhaps need a night light? Do you want to leave?" Seonghwa asked, concerned for the human's health. It wasn't that serious but the silver-haired vampire wanted to make the human as comfortable as possible. 

"No, it's not anything like that, I just haven't been this close to anyone outside Yunho and I'm worried I'm a bother to you," the human mumbled, playing with the covers. Seonghwa dramatically sighed before cupping the human's face. 

"Jongho, you will never be a bother to me. You are basically a part of my coven, without being a vampire. I love you more than you realize and I am so happy you have reached this comfort level with me. Do not apologize for being hesitant, I understand your worry, but do not think about that anymore okay?" As soon as Seonghwa finished his mini-speech, he kissed both of Jongho's cheeks and forehead and felt Jongho relax into his embrace. 

He pulled the younger as close as he could, pressing another tender kiss on the top of his head. "Rest well my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I soft for soft fluff with baby Jongho? Yes. Anyways I had to correct my misspelling on Hwa's name too many times so if I missed some, whoops.


	3. Interaction of Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay someone please explain why my ending note on chapter 1 also showed up on chapter 2... or is that just my ao3 acting up?

Hongjoong felt like he was dreaming. Or hallucinating. Because not even three days since he ran into the vampire, Hongjoong caught his gaze the moment he entered the shop. 

Although this time, he was supporting a blond boy who was sagged against him whilst conversing happily with a brunet and holding his hands. Seonghwa's face morphed into a look of recognition before he smiled and waved at him. 

Oh, Hongjoong felt like he might faint in the middle of the boba shop. He was so happy to have listened to Mingi's rants about this amazing Boba place that had a cute barista. 

He happily waved back causing the vampire to beam, and the brunet to look over in his direction as well. This seemed to shock the brunet who quickly left the duo and ran behind the counter.

"Hello! Sorry about that, what can I get you?" the boy smiled at him, Hongjoong took a few seconds to pull him out of the daze of having Seonghwa's eyes locked on his own. 

"Oh uh just lychee milk tea please," Hongjoong mumbled, half focused on the barista. Jongho then grinned making the other look at him weirdly. 

That was until Seonghwa leaned against the counter with a pleased look. "Is that your favorite drink?" The vampire asked making the human jump. 

"Yeah it is, why?" Hongjoong cocked his head to the side, missing the look of adoration Seonghwa made for a split second at the action. 

"It just interesting to find someone else with the same favorite as Wooyoung, isn't it jongie?" Seonghwa answered, casting a look to the barista who nodded with a sheepish smile. 

Oh. Oh, so this was the human boyfriend! Said human coughed as his face lit up in a cute pink hue as Seonghwa chuckled. 

"Yes, he is my covens human obsession. Although I'm not sure if Jongho is comfortable being called or boyfriend," Seonghwa responded with amusement dancing in his eyes. 

This made Hongjoong slap a hand over his mouth in realization that he said the words aloud. "Oh my god, I swear I'm not some weird stalker! My friend works at Seoul hospital and hears you talk about your boyfriends." Hongjoong rushed out, averting his eyes as he laid the money on the table. 

The vampire simply hummed, giving him a once-over. "Are you busy right now?" 

Hongjoong shook his head making the taller grin as Jongho handed him his boba. 

"Perfect, Jongho should be clocking out soon so why don't you join Wooyoung and I?" Seonghwa offered, and who was Hongjoong to say no? 

He followed the beautiful man and sat across from the duo, catching the presumed Wooyoung by surprise. 

"Oh! You're the human who smells like peaches!" Wooyoung blurted, fidgeting excitedly in his spot as Seonghwa rested his arms across the younger shoulders. 

"I smell like peaches?" The red-haired human muttered, skin ablaze as he sipped his drink. 

"Sorry for Woo, your hair smelled like peaches, I caught a whiff of it when we bumped into each other the other day." Seonghwa explained, ruffling Wooyoung's hair causing the smaller to pout. 

After that was cleared up, the trio fell into comfortable conversation, and Hongjoong properly introducing himself only to almost faint when Seonghwa repeated his name. 

He never knew his name could sound so... mesmerizing until the syllables left the gorgeous vampire's lips. 

Wooyoung was also very attractive, but in a cuter way. Especially when he smiled or laughed. Hongjoong internally groaned wondering why the fuck vampires were allowed to look that good every day.

They were soon joined by Jongho, who slid in next to Hongjoong with a tentative smile. "I didn't get to properly introduce myself, I'm Jongho, Yunho and Seonghwa's human boyfriend." 

Wooyoung let out an offended gasp. "What about Sani and I?" The blond pouted causing Jongho to roll his eyes. 

"Well maybe if you stopped obsessing over me and let me properly warm up to you two, then you guys can be called my boyfriends," the brunet huffed, crossing his arms and averting his gaze to the tabletop. 

Wooyoung hummed in response, eyes glazing over as he started to look back on how he treated the barista. Hongjoong and Seonghwa exchanged amused glances. 

"Okay! So jongie is off now so we will be heading home, Hongjoong would you like to join us? Yunho is going to make pasta tonight." Seonghwa asked as Wooyoung finished his drink. 

Hongjoong cursed having actual plans he couldn't reschedule, and gave the expectant vampire a sad smile. "Sadly I have important tasks to do today. Maybe I can join you all when we cross paths again." 

"How about we exchange numbers instead? So I don't have to wonder how long until I see you again," God, Seonghwa was a smooth talker. He had Hongjoong wrapped around his finger and they just properly met fifteen minutes ago!

"Oh! Yeah, that works too, why didn't I think of that?" Hongjoong mumbled, fishing out his phone, unlocking it, and handing it to Seonghwa who quickly typed in his contact information. The silver-haired male then sent a message to himself before handing Hongjoong his phone back. 

"There, now I can make sure you're free next time Yunho cooks," Seonghwa spoke with a grin as they all exited the booth. 

Once they exited the shop, Hongjoong waved the trio off before heading to the nearest bus stop to begin his annoying errands. 

"He is absolutely adorable Sani! His hair is so red and Seonghwa was absolutely smitten! It's just like when Yunho saw Jongho for the first time! I swear that boba shop is magical or something." Wooyoung rambled to San who was deeply engrossed in what the other was saying. 

"Woah, really? Hwa was that far gone?" San gasped, eyes wide as he sat down on one of the kitchen stools. 

"I wasn't that far gone, Woo. I'm simply intrigued. He's cute and easy to talk to," Seonghwa butted in as he entered the kitchen giving the duo an amused look.

Wooyoung waved him off as he moved to let Seonghwa pass him and get to the fridge. 

"Jongho is shopping with Yunho correct?" Seonghwa asked as he opened the fridge earning a hum of agreement from San. 

"Perfect, I don't want him fainting on me like last time," The eldest mumbled, closing the fridge with a small blood bag in his hand. 

Jongho did in fact faint when he caught Seonghwa pouring blood into a black stained glass cup a few months prior, and the sire really didn't want to see that again.

*** *** 

*** *** *** 

*** *** 

Yeosang had to blink stupidly for way too long to realize that the hot blond was speaking to him over the steady thumping of music.

Yeosang had let Mingi drag him to a club near the Vampire district because "Vampire friendly clubs were way more fun!" according to the taller boy.

And said taller boy was currently flirting with the bartender for free drinks and leaving Yeosang to fend for himself as he was stared at by a hot blond boy who looked so perfect he had to be a mirage.

"I know I look hot tonight but I think I should be the one frozen in shock right now," the blond giggled, crossing his arms as Yeosang quickly fell back into focus.

"Oh my fuck I'm so sorry! I just didn't expect anyone to notice me," the human rambled, glad that he didn't blush easily.

The blond's eyes widened at his words before dramatically looking him up and down. Yeosang had chosen to wear tight faux leather pants and a deep green satin shirt with a deep V that went halfway down his torso.

He also let Mingi do his makeup, and he knew he looked stunning, but compared to everyone else in the club, he didn't think he looked that good.

Obviously, Mr. I'm-sexy-as-fuck-and-not-afraid-to-openly-flirt thought otherwise. "Have you seen yourself? I can't believe how amazing your thighs look in those pants."

Yeosang bit back a cry of surprise. "And I can't believe how you're openly flirting when I can see your boyfriend staring at you from the bar," Yeosang mumbled.

He had caught the other boy -who was equally as breathtaking - staring at the blond with a fond look and a raised eyebrow when he was being checked out.

The blond laughed, tilting his head back before running a hand through his hair. "You mean San? He's one of my boyfriends, and we love collecting cute humans to woo over."

Then it clicked on why both boys were so goddamned gorgeous. They were vampires for goodness sake.

"Yknow, that make more sense as to why he's not glaring at me," Yeosang awkwardly huffed, praying for Mingi to come save him.

Mingi did come over, a triumphant grin as he held two fruity beverages. The problem was when he gave a low whistle and not so subtly checked out the blond as he stood next to his roommate. 

"Why hello there gorgeous, sorry you were stuck talking to my romantically dumb friend here," Mingi remarked, handing Yeosang his drink as the blond grinned.

"I actually quite like his romantic dumbness. My name is Wooyoung," Mingi nodded as he sipped his drink.

"I'm Mingi, and Mr. romantic here is Yeosang." Yeosang bowed his head slightly before noticing that the Wooyoung's boyfriend -San, if he recalled - was heading toward them.

“You got us a pair of cuties Woo,” San remarked as he slowly dragged his eyes over the human pair. Yeosang tried not to shiver under his intense gaze.

Yeosang honestly must have blanked out for a good ten minutes because when he zoned back into reality, he was pressed up against Wooyoung, dancing way too comfortably for them being strangers. 

It didn’t look like the vampire minded though, he even moved Yeosang’s hands to his hips, tipping his head back onto Yeosang’s shoulder. 

Yeosang was on fire.

He tried not to ascend to the astral realm and focused across from him to where Mingi and San were. The dirty blond tried not to gape when he took in the sight.

Mingi’s hands were also in San’s waist, his long fingers splayed across his front, almost touching his crotch. San was leant up against him, back against the tallers chest and head on his shoulder similar to Wooyoung. San also had a hand cupping the side of Mingi’s neck as the taller leaned down to whisper god knows what in his ear. 

San was also swaying his hips and staring into Yeosangs eyes. Said human bit his bottom lip trying to maintain the fervent eye contact the vampire made. He hated to admit it, but both San and Mingi looked so hot, especially all up on each other like that. 

Wooyoung smirked and gave a knowing look to Yeosang before flipping in his hold, hands now on Wooyoung’s ass. The blond cupped Yeosang’s neck as he leaned to whisper in his ear. “I know, they’re so hot right now, aren’t they Yeosangie?” And all the human could do was nod. 

While the duo of mischief was out roaming god knows where, Seonghwa, Yunho, and Jongho had a quiet evening of cooking dinner and watching Pride and Prejudice. 

Well, Yunho was cooking and Seonghwa was doting over the human as his favorite film made great background noise. 

Jongho had woken up with a fever, and Seonghwa made him call in and stay at the coven's house for the day. 

So now, at 12 am, Yunho was making rice porridge in hopes to soothe what was left of the human's fever. Said human was laying on top of Seonghwa on the couch, face half squished on the olders chest as Seonghwa ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. 

Yunho quietly walked over and crouched in front of the sleepy human, hot porridge in hand. “Hey beautiful, do you think you can eat this?” Yunho whispered, cupping the side of Jongho’s face that wasn’t squished. Jongho hummed and both he and Seonghwa sat up. Jongho took the bowl and slowly started eating as Yunho sat on the opposite side causing the human to be surrounded by his worried boyfriends. 

“I’m feeling much better now, you guys don’t have to baby me anymore,” the human huffed once he finished the bowl, Seonghwa taking it and putting it away in the kitchen. 

“That won’t stop us from cuddling you,” Yunho spoke, pulling the human into his lap and nuzzling his hair. Jongho just hummed, soaking up all the love he was being given once Seonghwa had returned and was rubbing circles on his back and kissing the top of his head. It was nice having two, and possibly four boyfriends to look after you and care for you. Jongho could get used to this.


	4. Dinner with Disney

Thankfully, the next time Hongjoong saw Seonghwa was planned. Seonghwa had texted the human the day before, much to the young boy's surprise. 

Unknown

Hello! It’s Seonghwa :)

Unknown

Yunho and I were planning a breakfast for dinner and Disney marathon, would you like to join us?

You

Yes! I’d love that, what time?

  
  


Change name from ‘Unknown’ to ‘Hwa <3’?

 **Yes** | No

Hwa <3

Around 8, but don’t rush if you’re busy! 

Hwa <3

Here’s our address :) See you tomorrow <3

And tomorrow finally arrived for the redhead who greeted it with a groan. Hongjoong still had classes, but at least he got to end his day with cute vampires. 

Not to mention he wouldn’t be suffering alone, which he was reminded of by two deep groans coming from his roommates as they shuffled out of their rooms. 

Hongjoong was currently pouring himself a bowl of cereal when the duo came in, deep grumbles of protest for classes. 

To be honest, Hongjoong loved hearing their deep sleep laced voices, and very early on realized his attraction to his best friends, but made sure not to act on any of those thoughts, instead actively gushing about other hot people he comes across...which sometimes are his college professors but that’s not the point. 

The redhead shook his thoughts away, focusing on shoving his breakfast into his mouth as fast as possible while his roommates joined him. “So, wanna have a game night? We all should have early classes today,” Mingi suggested after taking a swig from his cup of water. 

“I can’t, I got a date tonight with a cute Vampire and his coven,” Hongjoong spoke with a grin, bouncing lightly in his seat. That seemed to properly wake up his roommates, who paused consuming their breakfast to gape at him. 

“No way, you actually managed to land a date with Park Seonghwa? How?” Yeosang spoke, mouth still partly open from shock, which Mingi smacked shut making the male's teeth clack in contact. 

“He likes how I smell I guess?” Hongjoong mumbled, watching Mingi get assaulted with hard slaps on his arm. Yeosang froze again only to snort. 

“He likes how you smell? You sure he isn’t going to drag you into his home just to suck all of your blood?” Mingi asked, finishing his drink and moving to put it in the sink. 

“Hey! Don’t talk about Dr. Park like that! He’s a kind soul, how would he work with attack victims if he supposedly likes to drink human blood for fun?” Yeosang snapped back, offended his best friend thought that low of his (kind of) coworker. 

“You sure I’m the one with a crush on him?” Hongjoong asked, amused. Yeosang flushed and grumbled, physically deflating as he finished his own bowl of cereal. 

“Sorry for defending your boyfriend, but he’s also my coworker and he’s not like that… I would know.” Hongjoong almost didn’t catch the ending of his sentence but chose not to bother Yeosang anymore. The redhead will find out eventually. 

Their classes went by at a normal pace, which Hongjoong was grateful for. Then again it wasn’t like he was sitting through a ton of lectures, being an art major helped a lot with that. Soon he found himself pasting the address into his phone’s GPS, looking for a subway that would connect to the Vampire District.

He quickly found a vampire subway, not even thinking of how dangerous it was as he tapped down the staircase and entered the subway. It looked almost identical to a normal subway, save for the vending machines were filled with blood bags, different blood types displayed on the front of each packet. The lights were dimmer too, but it was still enough to see a good ten feet ahead before it became slightly dark. 

Only then did his senses catch up to his excited body, fear hitting him full force as he all but felt the stares of vampires. He had happily waltzed straight into a lion's den like a stupid little lamb. Gulping down his fear as best as he could, he looked at the oncoming trains and mentally sighed at the fact that the one he needed was next.

It didn’t do much comfort after ten seconds though, and Hongjoong felt the fear take over his body once again. _I’m so stupid, I should go back, I can find another subway, right? No, the vampire district gate closes early so you have to use the subways, fuck. Fuck I might not make it to Hwas. What if I get kidnapped? Oh no, I’m going to get-_

A hand gently rested itself on the small of Hongjoongs back making the human all but vibrate in fear, tensing up immediately. “Wow, you do smell like peaches,” a soft voice grumbled. “Don’t worry I’m with Seonghwa, he had a feeling you’d be stupid enough to take the vampire subway by yourself and told me the closest one to your apartment. I’m Yunho by the way, Jongho’s other boyfriend.” 

Hongjoong deflated a little, leaning back into the vampire's hold, his heart rate dropping back to a normal pace. He looked up and was met with a cute smile from an adorable blond. “So you’re Yunho,” was all Hongjoong was able to mutter before the train they needed stopped and vampires got off. 

Yunho gently lead him onto the subway train and to a seat in the corner, standing above him in a protective manner. Other passengers didn’t spare them a glance since Yunho appeared, making the human curious. 

“Yunho… why is everyone leaving us alone? I mean I’m happy to not have stares, but this is also kinda weird,” He mumbled, looking up at the blond with curious eyes. Yunho smiled softly, reaching a hand out to brush the fringe away from his eye causing Hongjoong to blush. 

“Seonghwa is one of the oldest Vampires residing in this part of Korea, he is very respected due to his age as well as how he peacefully handles humans. So obviously practically everyone knows any human associated with him and his coven are off-limits, so after a few rides with one of us, you should be safe enough to travel on your own.” Yunho informed him, making Hongjoong’s eyes widen.

So Seonghwa was _old_ old. Hongjoong didn’t know what to feel after the small amount of backstory. He always found big age gaps uncomfortable, but Seonghwa was a vampire, and he looked to be around Hongjoong’s age face-wise. So Hongjoong just let go of the uneasy feelings and fell into comfortable conversation with Yunho the rest of the train ride and walk to the covens home. 

Hongjoong tried not to gape as Yunho unlocked the gate to the house. It was a modern house, no doubt, but had touches of very old traditional housing, stuff you’d see in museums. As the duo walked up the stone path, he noted a small pond to the right that was well kept, with a small rock waterfall on the far side and he saw flashes of large fish swimming just below the surface. 

“To be honest we usually use the side door to the house because our main subway station has us face that side so it’s kinda weird to be entering my house through the front door,” Yunho spoke, making Hongjoong’s lip quirk up in amusement. 

“Well it is lovely, I really like your front yard,” Hongjoong spoke as they stepped onto the small porch before reaching the front door. Yunho threw him a small smile over his shoulder before opening the door and stepping aside to let the human enter first. 

It was much bigger than Hongjoong realized, but that was common for houses like this. He liked to call it the Harry Potter Effect - which Mingi had made fun of him for when he made the mistake of telling his younger friend a few years back. 

The house opened up on the right side to a fairly large living room with an L-shaped black leather couch, a tall coffee table a foot away, a decent-sized TV hung on the far right wall, and two large bookcases void of dust on either side of the TV. 

Looking straight ahead he saw the entrance to the presumed kitchen on the left side, and against the back wall was a glass door where Hongjoong swore he saw steam from a hot tub rise through. On the right side of the house near the back, he saw the beginning of a hallway, needless to say, this house was nice. 

He was pulled out of his surroundings when Seonghwa walked through the kitchen entrance, a black apron on over his white shirt and black work pants. He must have had an early shift at the hospital, Hongjoong thought. But damn did he look good, the fitted white t-shirt accenting the slight curve of his lean arm muscles. 

“Joong! You made it! I was worried Yunho had gone too late,” Seonghwa spoke, untying the strings of the apron and handing it to an expectant Yunho who quickly disappeared into the kitchen to finish cooking. 

The human was pulled into a hug, which he hated to admit he loved. Seonghwa still smelled of hospital, but also smelled of eggs and rice with a hint of roses. Basically, he smelled really good. But the hug ended quicker than Hongjoong thought it would, causing him to furrow his brow and pout in confusion. 

He heard Seonghwa give a low, amused laugh at his pout before taking one of his hands and leading him to the kitchen. He was greeted with Yunho and Jongho finishing the egg rolls, Jongho leaned against the tall vampire. It was cute, and he felt like he was intruding on a private moment until Seonghwa gently pulled him to stand next to the duo. 

“We were getting ready to plate everything, want to help?” Seonghwa asked, all eyes averting to the shorter human. Hongjoong nodded and the group proceeded to make an assembly line. Seonghwa would grab the plates and chopsticks, Hongjoong would add a portion of rice, Jongho would add two egg roll pieces and Yunho would set them on the island behind the group. 

When they finished all six plates, Seonghwa yelled up the stairs (that were tucked behind the kitchen wall near the poolroom door) for Wooyoung and San to come grab a plate. What Hongjoong was not expecting was for Wooyoung to ignore the food and scoop Hongjoong up into a hug and take a big inhale of his hair. 

“Gods your peach smell is amazing, you need to tell me what Shampoo you use,” Wooyoung spoke excitedly as San joined the group in the kitchen. San was about the same height as Wooyoung, with dark brown hair and a few flecks of red streaks. He was also extremely gorgeous and Hongjoong didn’t understand at all how Jongho had yet to accept their affection. That was until San broke into a grin and also proceeded to hug the life out of Hongjoong and sniff his hair even more aggressively than Wooyoung. 

“Oh my he really does smell like peaches! Anyway hi! I’m San,” San spoke, releasing the blushing human who nodded and grabbed a plate. 

“Boys for the love of god please stop pestering our guest and just grab your plates. Jongho chose us to start with WALL-E,” Seonghwa tutted, coming up behind Hongjoong and shooing the excited duo out the door. 

Hongjoong turned around to face Seonghwa once they had left and blushed again at the fond look the eldest gave him. “I’m sorry they’re a bit much, but I’m glad they like you.” Seonghwa amended, reaching to tuck a bit of Hongjoong’s vibrant hair behind his ear. 

The duo stayed in place for a few more moments before a complaint from Wooyoung broke the comfortable atmosphere. They quickly joined the rest of the boys on the couch, Hongjoong ending up squished against Seonghwa and San, and he didn’t mind it one bit. 

The group watched WALL-E, Brother Bear, Lion King 1, 1 ½, and 2 before Hongjoong felt himself doze off, his head landing somehow on someone's lap whilst another body cuddled his. Someone was running their fingers through his hair and the only thought he had before slipping under was that he never wanted this moment to end. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please teach me how to link my Twitter to here I'm new and dumb :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :) 
> 
> If you wanna talk, holler at me on twt! User is SWEETS1GHS  
> 


End file.
